


Haikyuu Captains play Among Us

by DinoBeann



Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Gen, Haikyuu Captains, LMAO, one imposter, this is from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoBeann/pseuds/DinoBeann
Summary: This story is from my Wattpad @DinoBeann ;)The haikyuu captains play Among us :o
Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036413
Kudos: 6





	1. About the book

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this was from my Wattpad and I decided to post it here cuz why not. After this, I might not cross-post idk.
> 
> My Wattpad is @DinoBeann if you want to read it there.

Here are the players and their colors:

Daichi- Black

Kuroo- Red

Bokuto- White

Oikawa- Blue

Ushijima- Purple

Kita- Brown

Terushima- Yellow

Daisho- Green

Let the Games Begin....


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not spell-checking anything soo yea.

Kuroo's Pov (aka red)

The game starts and I look at my tasks. Bokuto and I decide that we were gonna stick together. First, we went to electrical where we saw Daisho, Kita and Terushima.

I finished my task fairly quickly, so I left Bokuto by himself.

I started to go up to Security to check the cameras.

**~A few seconds later~**

**EMERGENCY MEETING WAS PRESSED BY KITA.**

**Everybody's avatar was still visible except Daisho's.**

.

Bokuto: Where was the body

Kita: It was in the reactor

Oikawa: Who was closest

Terushima: I was still in electrical with Bokuto when Kuroo, Kita, and Daisho walked out.

Daichi: Kuroo where were you?

Kuroo: I was in security

Ushijima: Was it a self-report.

Kita: No, But where were you Ushijima

Ushijima: I was in weapons.

Daichi: That's true, I was there with him.

Oikawa: Soooo, skip?

**Bokuto has voted  
Kita has voted  
Oikawa has voted  
Terushima has voted  
Daichi has voted  
Kuroo has voted  
Ushijima has voted**

Ushijima, Kuroo, Daichi, Bokuto, and Terushima voted Kita.  
Oikawa and Kita voted to skip.

**Kita was......**

**Not the imposter.**


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading with entire work but idk

Daichi's Pov (aka Black)

Oh no, Kita wasn't the imposter. Well, we can't go back now.

I go to storage to do one of my wiring tasks, when I enter I also see Terushima doing a task.

.

Ushijima's Pov (aka Purple)

I was in the cafeteria doing my wiring task when I saw Oikawa run past me.

**~A few seconds Later~**

.

**EMERGENCY MEETING WAS PRESSED BY OIKAWA.**

**Everybody's avatar was visible except Daisho, Kita, and Bokuto's.**

.

Kuroo: Who the hell killed bokuto.

Terushima: Calm down Kuroo, Where was the body found.

Oikawa: It was in navigation.

Ushijima: Are you sure you didn't do it?

Daichi: Why would you think that Ushijima?

Ushijima: I was doing my task in the cafeteria when I saw Oikawa run past me to weapons.

Oikawa: I only went there to do a task then I saw Bokuto dead in navigation.

Terushima: Soo, do we just skip?

**  
Oikawa has voted  
Terushima has voted  
Daichi has voted  
Kuroo has voted  
Ushijima has voted**

**Oikawa, Terushima, Daichi, and Kuroo voted to skip.  
Ushijima voted Oikawa.**

**No one was Ejected.**


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part cuz I have assignments to do. <3\. And don't mind the shitty writing.

Oikawa's Pov (aka Blue)

There are 4 people dead. OMG WHAT IF I'M NEXT. I CAN'T DIE, IM TOO PRETTY TO DIE. Okay, calm down let's just finish my tasks.

I go to med bay and see Ushijima. Ugh, can this guy just leave me alone?

He starts following me, so I start running all over the ship.

~A few seconds later~

CAN SOMEONE TELL HIM TO STOP FOLLOWING ME. I CAN'T FINISH MY TASKS BECAUSE HE MIGHT KILL ME.

**EMERGENCY MEETING WAS PRESSED BY KUROO** **.**

**Everybody's avatar was gray except for Kuroo, Ushijima, and Oikawa.**

.

Kuroo: Where are both of you

Oikawa: Ushijima keeps following me

Ushijima: I was trying to tell you that Kuroo is the Imposter.

Kuroo: Oikawa, listen to me, It's Ushijima.

Ushijima: Why would I kill them

Kuroo: YOU, killed Bokuto, why would I kill him, Bros don't kill each other.

Ushijima: Well, I don't know why you killed Terushima, but I do know why You killed Daichi, Bokuto and Daisho.

Kuroo: I DIDN'T KILL THEM.

Oikawa: Kuroo, shut up I want to hear his points.

Ushijima: You killed Daisho because I heard your teams had some beef.

Oikawa: Ooo, I heard that too.

Ushijima: Also, you killed Daichi because both of you didn't like each other.

Kuroo: THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING.

Oikawa: Kuroo why do you have beef with everyone.

Ushijima: And, You killed Bokuto because his team won against yours.

Oikawa: Kuroo, would you like to defend yourself?

Kuroo: Well, Ushijima killed Bokuto because he didn't want him to be the best ace.

Ushijima: That's Dumb.

Oikawa: Kuroo, as much as I HATE, like really hate to admit it, I have to agree with Ushijima.

Kuroo: OIKAWA NOO, UR GONNA REGRET IT

**Oikawa has voted  
Kuroo has voted  
Ushijima has voted**

**Oikawa and Ushijima Voted for Kuroo  
**

**Kuroo voted Ushijima**

**Kuroo has been ejected.**

**Kuroo was.....**

**Not the imposter**

**Ushijima was the Imposter.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow, Kuroo was telling the truth," Oikawa said.

"AGHHH, I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN" Kuroo shouted.

"That was fun," Ushijima said.

"That's because you won, and didn't die first" Daisho snapped at him.

"Well, I'm going to play this game with the setters, Cya later losers" Oikawa sang as he got up and walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.


End file.
